When I'm Sleeping
by shadow243ali
Summary: Some unpredicted circumstances get in Lucas' way as he tries to mend bridges after the accident but when Peyton gets injured will it help her friendship with both Lucas and Brooke? Or will having to stay at Lucas' tear her and Brooke even further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Lucas rang at the doorbell of Peyton's house

Lucas rang at the doorbell of Peyton's house. He had been stood there for five minutes in front of the locked of the locked door. He knew she was there. Her black car was parked in her driveway. The music pumped out loudly from her room - Fall Out Boy. A choice she regularly listened to amongst her other favourites.

She either couldn't hear him or didn't want to.

Either way, he needed to speak to her. He had to. So he went towards the back of the house hoping to find an unlocked door. His hopes were received with praise as he slowly opened the door after knocking in a last ditch attempt to be courteous..Not that he waited to see if she had heard his knocking.

He walked up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He didn't know why he was rushing but he felt the need to get what he had to say out as quickly as possible before he couldn't remember the speech he had memorised.

"Peyton?" he said reaching the last step. "It's Lucas."

Turning into her room he didn't notice her anywhere in the room. He tentatively took a few steps forward. "Peyton?"

He walked over to her computer. It was still on but a loosely placed t-shirt covered the web cam from view.

Lucas felt uneasy. This didn't seem right. It was almost as if -

Lucas didn't get to finish his thought after what he saw turning around again.

"Peyton!"

Lucas rushed forward towards the crumpled figure on the ground. Dropping to his knees, he stared at her pale face. Her eyelids unmoving and the faint trickle of blood staining her floor.

He felt her neck with shaky hands, searching for a pulse.He breathed a sigh of relief. She was breathing. He shook her gently. No response.

"Peyton? Peyton can you hear me?" He shook her more forcefully, trying not to hurt her or move her. He knew he shouldn't move her for some reason. He remembered that somewhere in the foggy crevasses of his mind. "Peyton?"

He watched her for a few moments, waiting and hoping for a sign of movement.

Nothing.

He got up and reached for her phone at her bedside table. He should call an ambulance. She needed help. She needed a doctor. As his hand touched the plastic of the wireless phone, he heard the faintest of noises.Tears burned in his eyes, tears he didn't even know had been there, when he recognised the sound of a groan.

He looked down sharply to see Peyton slowly stirring, groaning in pain as her eyelids fluttered but she soon returned to slumber just as quickly as she had awoke. He quickly dialled 911 and could let his mind process the questions the voice at the other end of the line asked.

"No, I don't know how long she's been unconscious...she hit her head...she's uh...she's breathing fine...come quickly..."

The ambulance arrived minutes later. How many minutes exactly he couldn't tell. His only concern was Peyton and had only once left her side to unlock her front door and turn off the music.

The ambulance men checked her over with professionalism. Moving quickly. They knew what to do. He was just useless, standing there.

He held her hand in the ambulance, ever vigilant for movement. Yet apart from the occasional moan of pain or mumbled word which he couldn't make out, he had been given nothing firm on the basis that she would be alright.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're going to be okay." in her ear after they had arrived at the hospital and took her away.

It was then he had realised that would have to tell Brooke. She may have been pissed off with him and Peyton but that wouldn't stop her from caring about her childhood friend so he went to the nearest phone and began to dial.


	2. Chapter 2

It had seemed to take forever for the monotonous ringing to stop

It had seemed to take forever for the monotonous ringing to stop. He couldn't get his mind off of Peyton. Was she going to be okay? What if the injury to her head was really bad? What if she didn't wake up? The logical part of his brain reacted with the unlikelihood of her never waking up was slim but what if she didn't want to see him when she woke up?

"Hello?" Brooke's voice snapped him out of his estranged thought.

"Brooke..." he began, unsure of what to say.

"Lucas I don't want to talk to you so stop calling me! So you can go and - "

"It's Peyton!" he blurted out, not giving her the chance to finish her sentence, despite knowing that what she had been about to say would've been nothing positive about him, "She's in the hospital."

Lucas could almost hear the emotional struggle that Brooke was going through but he said nothing. He wouldn't know what to say. He would probably mess it up. It would be better to say nothing. He heard Brooke sigh in frustration before replying, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Did his voice seem as choked as it had sounded to him?

"I'll be right there." Her voice was soon replaced by a dial tone.

As he waited on the uncomfortable hospital chairs that made up the waiting room, He wondered if this was what it was like while he was in a coma. Had it always been so frustrating? Did it make you want to scream and shout for someone to tell you if the person you cared for was okay? Had his friends, his mother, Keith and the rest of them feel so exhausted because they just didn't know. Did they get their hopes up when a doctor came close to them, only for it to be someone else's doctor?

Had waiting always been this hard?

It was at that moment he realised how selfish he had been the last few weeks. He couldn't decide between Peyton and Brooke and when he finally did decided, he didn't have the courage to do it properly. He moaned about not being able to play basketball and overstrained his arm with basketball when his mother only wanted him to rest it so he would be able to play basketball properly. He had almost slept with a girl he didn't even know at a bar. Just because he was wallowing in self pity.

--

Lucas woke to someone shaking him. He blearily opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Hospital. He was at the hospital because of Peyton. He sat a little straighter at the reminder of Peyton. How long had he been out of it?

"Lucas..." he heard a voice say to his right. Turning his head he saw it was Brooke and, despite the anger he knew she felt for him, she didn't let it show. She was more concerned for her friend. "How is she?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm going to go check now."

He stood up, ignoring the pain in his arm. He must have been leaning against it again. A bad habit to get out of. He heard the sharp click of Brooke's heels beside him as he walked to the nurses station.

"May I help you?" said the nurse politely to them. She smiled a smile that didn't reach the eyes but one Lucas figured she had been using for a while now. At least in this job.

"Is there any news about Peyton Sawyer?" asked Brooke.

"And your relation to her is?"

"I'm her sister?" lied Brooke.

"Really?" Brooke nodded. The nurse raised her eyebrows in suspicion but said no more on the subject. She turned to Lucas. "And you are?"

"Her friend. I brought her in."

The nurse began to type on her computer before saying, "Room 216. Her doctor should be in there."

They both smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here we are again with another chapter

**A/N: Well, here we are again with another chapter. Well, this is my first OTH fanfic ever so I hope I'm doing the characters justice. I'm really surprised at how many people seem to like my story so I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed or story alerted so far.**

**--**

Brooke's heels had never seemed as harsh as they did now. At least to Lucas' ears.

"I still don't forgive you." she said, looking straight ahead. Her stare was as harsh as the clattering of her heels against the floor. "I'm only here for Peyton. That doesn't mean I forgive her either."

Lucas remained silent. He felt she was going to say more. He was right.

"You broke my heart and I will never forgive you for that but Peyton is hurt so I'm going to be civil only for her sake but as soon as I know she is fine then don't expect me to be friendly to you. What happened?"

The question sidetracked Lucas from the wave of guilt he felt. "Uh...I don't know. I wasn't there."

"You said you found her."

"I did. I went to talk to her but she wasn't answering. I thought it was because she couldn't hear because of her music. The front door was locked so I went in the back."

"How very stalker-like of you." muttered Brooke. He ignored her comment.

"I found her on the ground in her room. There was some blood on the ground near her head and I called the ambulance. She wouldn't wake up. And I called you as soon as I got here."

They arrived at room 216 as Lucas finished talking. Opening the door, Lucas exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The Doctor as the nurse had said was present in the room checking over a now semi-conscious Peyton. He was shining at light in her eyes which she tried to focus on with as much concentration as she could muster.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Brooke to doctor as she walked slowly towards Peyton's side.

"She should be," He smiled at her reassuringly. Lucas stood by the doorway, unsure if he should move,

"Peyton has a grade two concussion. If I had a bed I might admit her for the night but with the car accident in the next town over," Lucas flinched at the word 'car accident' subconsciously. An action noticed by Brooke and she almost felt sorry for him but soon remembered she shouldn't care. The doctor continued, "We're getting dozens of patients admitted within the next few hours. Has either of you contacted either of her parents. We can't seem to get through to them."

"Her mom's dead and her father is out of town." said Lucas, taking a few steps forward.

"Is there anyone else she could stay with? Someone she would trust. A friend of her fathers, perhaps?"

Brooke and Lucas shared a look. Her father wasn't in town enough to make a friend he could trust his daughter with and they both knew it. Brooke would usually rise in this situation but with her parents arguing more than ever, it was a bad choice. Especially considering all she wanted to do was get out of her house and that was during the good times.

"She could stay with me and my mom. She wouldn't mind."

"I would need to speak with her and she would need to come and collect..." He looked at his file, "Miss Sawyer personally."

Lucas nodded and gestured to the door. "I'll go call her now."

--

Lucas stifled yet another yawn as his eyelids slowly grew heavier by the second. Brooke shot him a nasty look once again, "Up all night partying?"

"No." He replied as yet another yawn escaped. He knew why he was tired but with the ways things were with them at the moment, he had no need to tell her what had been keeping him up at night. He didn't want her to use it against him.

The room returned to silence once again as Brooke twirled her necklace around her fingers. Peyton was asleep once again. Had barely noticed them enter but the Doctor said it was normal for people with concussions. Five minutes later the door opened and Karen entered the room followed by the Doctor, now wearing a pair of scrubs. Both Brooke and Lucas stood up awkwardly at Karne's widened eyes.

"Mom..." began Lucas,

"The Doctor said she'll need a wheelchair to get out. Hosptial policy, can you get one for me?" She said smiling but he had a feeling that she wanted to talk to Brooke on her own so he did as she asked.

--

"You know, I'd better go." said Brooke, as they headed out of the hospital.

"You don't have to. I'm sure Peyton would like to see you when she wakes up fully." replied Karen, a concerned look on her face. She did care for Brooke, even though she hadn't known her for long. It had barely been two weeks since Lucas had gotten home from the hospital and the only time she had saw Brooke in that time was around town. She was taking the break up hard but the few conversations she had with the girl were ones she had hoped were of some comfort to Brooke.

"I have this thing to do. If I don't leave now, I'll be late and the vultures will come out to play if I'm not there. I might check in on her later to see if she's better."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks." Sharing one last awkward look in Lucas' direction she turned and began to walk towards her car.

--

"Lucas..." Someone was shaking him and through the haziness of his mind he heard a voice. Slowly opening his eyes Lucas saw his mother looking at him with a familiar look of concern. He let the corners of his mouth tug up in a smile despite his tired eyes. He really needed to get some sleep but he had more important things to do.

"Hey mom," He looked around the car which was now parked beside their house and found it empty, "Where's Peyton?"

"Keith took her inside and put her on the couch for the moment. She's awake, for now. Although the doctor said she might be more tired for the next 24 hours or so but you need to get some sleep Lucas. I heard you up last night."

"I'm fine," he said, fixing on a reassuring smile, "I'm going to see if Peyton wants some company on the couch now and you should probably get back to the cafe."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "If something's bothering you Lucas then you can always talk to me."

Lucas nodded before replying, "I know."

To be continued…

**A/N": Yes, some of you may have been expecting a Karen/Brooke conversation but I decided not to write it because firstly, I'm not sure how I would actually have them interact because technically I have only seen season 1 of OTH properly. I've only seen a few stray eps of the other seasons but I plan to watch them soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this update would not here at this point in time if it weren't for the fact I wrote it a while back so my exams didn't get in the way of updating it

**Well, this update would not here at this point in time if it weren't for the fact I wrote it a while back so my exams didn't get in the way of updating it. Well, once again for all who have reviewed – it's much appreciated so enjoy whatever chapter number this is this is…I think it's four but I could be wrong.**

**--**

"You're awake!"

"It appears so..." replied Peyton, trying to smile. Lucas couldn't help noticing that a couple of her words were slightly slurred as she tried to focus, "Any reason why I'm at your house or why my head is killing me?"

"You don't remember." She shook her head. "You must have fallen in your room and I came along, I was going to talk to you about something and I found you on the ground. A trip to the hospital and now you're all patched up. The doctor said you have a concussion and that you couldn't be left on your own so with your dad away, my mom said it was okay if you stayed here."

"Is that really a good idea? With Brooke and everything that happened?"

Lucas shrugged. "Brooke didn't seem to mind it much when I suggested it at the hospital."

"Wait, Brooke was at the hospital?"

"Yeah..." He paused, studying the look of surprise on her face, "I kind of called her."

"And she came?"

"She still cares, Peyton. She's your best friend."

"After what I did? What we did?" She shook her head defeated.

Lucas brought his fingers to Peyton's chin and raised her head so she could look him straight in the eye, "Don't lose hope. She may hate me but she loves you. You're her best friend and even if she may not admit it for a while, she still wants you in her life. She wouldn't be coming by later to check on you if she didn't."

"Lucas, she doesn't hate you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not too sure about that. Although you need to take some pill. The doctor said so."

Peyton cringed in discomfort, causing Lucas to laugh at her scrunched up faced, "Ughh..."

Lucas got up and headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. "If it makes you feel better, it's nicer than the stuff they gave me and it's just a tablet."

"That doesn't make me feel better." she replied, smiling as Lucas handed her the glass of water. Peyton threw back the pills, followed by the water and cringed again. "That is disgusting."

"Sorry." It was at that point Lucas noticed the trail of blood on her shirt.

Peyton looked with curiosity at Lucas. He was a puzzle to her. One minute he was fine and laughing and the next he was looking at -

She followed his gaze, finally noticing the blood on her shirt. "Oh!" she said in surprise.

Lucas broke out of his spell. "I'll let you borrow one of my shirts."

"It's fine, Lucas. It's just a bit of blood."

"I insist!" he said, heading to his room.

He paused at the closet, leaning against it. He tried reasoning with himself. It was just a bit of blood. Nothing to worry about. She's fine. He was fine. How could a bit of blood make him feel so messed up? He had came out of his accident fine. His arm would get better soon and Peyton would be fine in a few days.

"Lucas, did you get lost in there?"

He snapped back out of his thoughts and grabbed the first hoodie he saw. It was his grey one with 'Scott's Body shop' written on it.

"Here you go." he said handing it to her with a smile.

"Thanks, she paused, "Lucas, can you turn around or something while I change?"

"Oh sorry!" He looked at her sheepishly, his cheeks slightly reddened in embarrassment, "You can change in my room. The doctor said you needed to get as much sleep as possible but you need to be woken every few hours so you might as well go in now."

"Lucas I'm not taking your bed. You were just in a car accident and you need a proper bed."

"Firstly, I'm fine and secondly, there's a perfectly good couch in my room as well to sleep on."

Not that I'm going to get much sleep, he said in his mind. It was unlikely considering the amount of sleep he got in the last few weeks. He just couldn't get to sleep because everytime he closed his eyes...

"Lucas..." began Peyton.

"Peyton, it's fine. Trust me. So head in there and I'll make us some food. Is toast okay? I can't really do gourmet with one hand."

Peyton chuckled. "You could do gourmet? Now remind me to see that once you have your hands back to their fully functioning use,"

"Will do."

"Lucas, it's fine, I'm not hungry at the moment. Don't think I could eat again for a week. Maybe something later though."

"Did you eat earlier?"

"Yes, and it was very tasty but, at this moment, I don't think I could eat anything without vomiting."

"Nice picture."

"It's what I do." she said grinning.

"Oh that reminds me," began Lucas, rushing over to his bag. He began to pull out a few things, one handed. "I thought you might like these."

Peyton smiled, seeing her sketchpad and her i-pod. She couldn't believe he had brought her some stuff. Lucas continued to talk as he handed them to her, "It's funny. I should have remembered to put some of your clothes in but I can get them later on when I swing by to pick up some of your stuff. I'm sure you don't want to be wearing my stinking clothes in the time your here."

"Thank you Lucas." She paused. "This shirt is clean, right?" With that she closed the door behind her leaving Lucas smiling to himself.

To be continued…

**This isn't for the next chapter but I have an idea for having Haley, Lucas and Peyton sitting watching a chick flick. Only problem is I don't know which one to write about so does anyone have any ideas for which movie I could write about them watching or should I just skip it all together?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow 18 reviews so far for a first attempt at OTH – I'm speechless

**A/N: Wow 18 reviews so far for a first attempt at OTH – I'm speechless. Thanks for everyone who has given ideas for the chick flick film idea I have in my head. Anyone with anymore please tell me so I can decide which movie would be actually best to use for the next chapter.**

**--**

"So according to some very nice leaflets the Doctor gave me," began Karen as she heated the soup. "And judging from what time it is now, Peyton should be given her acetaminophen about now. Lucas?"

Lucas sat on the couch, staring off into space, oblivious to his mother words. He had been thinking over the last few weeks considering he had too much time on his hands recovering. Lucas had been thinking about the future and about the way he had been living his life. It was time for a change. Time to admit what he knew needed to be said to certain people and more importantly time to...

"Lucas?"

He turned his head around to stare at his mother, "Huh?"

"It's time for Peyton to take her pills."

"Already?" asked Lucas surprised, staring over at the clock. Did time really go by that quickly?

It had felt like only moments ago he had sat in his room checking on Peyton. He didn't have the nerve to wake her up. She had only been asleep for an hour so he just watched her sleep for a while. Watched her scrunch up her nose as she leaned into his pillow. Smiled when he pulled up the blanket over her after she had caused it to fall.

"So soup should be ready in a couple of minutes. Here you go." she said, handing Lucas the pills and a bottle of water.

Lucas walked through the ajar door and paused seeing Peyton's face scrunched up in concentration as she held a sketchpad in one hand and a pencil in another. He chucked lightly as she groaned in frustration dropping the items in her hands on the bed.

"Usually I don't get that reaction when I come into a room."

She looked up and smiled. "Usually people aren't so full of themselves."

"Usually people might say 'hi' or maybe even possibly 'hello'. They're common greetings." replied Lucas.

"Usually people don't stare at you when they enter a room. That's rude."

"Really? I could have just been enthralled by your beauty." He paused realising they were entering awkward zone when her face fell into passive mode. "Uh...your pills."

She looked down at her hands, trying to avoid eye contact, before taking them. "Thanks."

"So..." he began, taking a seat at the end of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I've got writer's block or artist's block or some kind of block. I just look at the page and nothing comes to mind. It's just blank up there and you know it's frustrating."

He nodded in understanding. He could relate. Basketball was his thing and not being able to do that just made him annoyed. He usually went to the river side court and stared. Everytime he tried to throw a ball, his arm ached in pain and eventually forced him to stop so he stared at the greetings in the ground and found comfort, especially in Peyton's. Her thing was drawing and without that she became frustrated like he was at times but he would give her something to keep her mind off of it.

"You know what you need?" he said, standing up.

"What?"

"A distraction." He offered her his hand. She took it.and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She swayed unsteadily and fell against Lucas, who luckily had a firm grip on her. "Woah, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down again."

"Lucas, I'm fine!" He gave her an unbelieving look. "It was just a dizzy spell. Probably form lying down all day and getting up too quickly."

"Are you sure?" I mean we could just -"

"Lucas, "I'm fine!" She repeated, a smile coming easy to her face. She liked the fact he was so concerned about her. She felt like she was wanted. She felt like...

"Peyton you're staring."

"What?" She hadn't realised that she had stopped talking or listening to him and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Sorry. So where's my distraction?"

He led her into the living room, carefully holding her arm all the way. He didn't want her to fall again. He got her to sit down on the couch.

By now Peyton was curious. More so than usual. She had never really spent much time in Lucas' house and now here she was sitting in his house. Karen was standing cooking up soup she presumed. She could tell from the smell. It made her stomach turn. She really didn't want to eat anything.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned, before turning back. He digged into the back of the cupboards and brought out three different items, all similar looking. He turned around and smiled again and Peyton's mouth opened in shock when she saw the item in his hand.

"Lucas Scott, have I gone crazy or are you holding a chick flick in your hand?"

"You're no more crazy than usual." He grinned when he saw her put on a playful hurt face. It mainly consisted of her sticking out her bottom lip and, in his eyes, it only made her seem even more adorable. "It's Haley's. She forces me to watch these things every so often. That's what you get for having a girl as a best friend."

"Yeah right. I bet you just watch these for fun and you probably cry when they are all happy and loved up at the end."

"I swear to god it's Haley's."

At that moment there was a knock on the door but before anyone could answer it, Haley came bumbling in with a smile on her face.

"Hey best frie- " She still had a bounce in her step until she saw Peyton sitting on a couch wearing Lucas' sweatshirt. "Uh...am I interrupting something because I can so totally go if I am but if I'm not I can still go, if you want me to. Oh my god Peyton! What happened to your head?"

Peyton subconsciously raised a hand to the back of her head where the bandage lay resting under her hair, "It's not that noticeable is it?"

"No! Uh no...well, kinda. Well just a bit...a tiny bit but not that much. I mean -"

"Haley, you're rambling." interrupted Lucas.

"Yes I am, aren't I? What happened?"

"I can't really remember. I must have fell and hit my head at some point. And I woke up in the hospital."

"And how did you get there? Does it hurt? Are you alright now?"

"I found her and rang the ambulance." Lucas pointed out, whilst placing the disc in the DVD player.

"And it's not that bad and yes I'm fine now."

"Okay...I hope you don't mind me asking this but...uh...why are you wearing Lucas' hoodie? And weren't you guys kind of like not talking or looking or going near each other?"

"My shirt had some blood on it so Lucas gave me his hoodie to answer your first question and..." Peyton looked down at her hand, having found a new interest in them while she pondered how to answer her second question.

Had she really been avoiding him that much? Sure, she had turned away and walked in the opposite direction a few times when she saw him but that was because she didn't know how to act normal around him anymore. One minute they were...well, something and together but he was with Brooke and everything got complicated and it had to end so she had the right to avoid him for a while, didn't she?

And what were they now? Friends? Was he just helping her out because she had no one to help her and he was just being Lucas? Always out to be the hero. He had saved her so many times...but what were they now?

"Things change, Haley," Peyton snapped out of her thoughts when she heard :Lucas' voice, "We realise the importance of people in our lives once we fear we're about to lose them."

Lucas shot a glance at Peyton and saw surprise in her eyes. Maybe he was freaking her out? Was he? He glance towards the Tv searching for the remote, looking for something to do. Something to stop himself from looking at her. Stopping himself from seeing that look again. He didn't want to know if he was freaking her out. He was making things too awkward. She didn't like him like that. not anymore.

Having sensed the awkwardness fill the room, Haley knew it was time to change the subject. She plopped herself down beside Peyton and turned to Lucas, who was still searching for the remote. "So what are we watching?"

"A chick flick." mumbled Peyton.

"Oooo...which one Lucas? Is it that one where you cried at the end."

"I did not cry!" Lucas protested.

"I knew it!" shouted Peyton in glee.

"I didn't cry! I just-" He struggled to find a sufficient lie to say.

"Let me guess, you got something in your eye?" Peyton raised her eyebrows as she spoke which only led to Lucas being more flustered.

"No, i just...uh...well..." He could feel his cheeks burn red in embarrassment, unable to come up with an excuse that he could admit to. He didn't want to tell him why his eyes had teared up last week when he was watching the movie.

"Oh my god, you're speechless!" gasped Peyton.

"And blushing." Haley pointed out, smirking,

"I was...uh...can we just not talk about this?" Lucas said awkwardly, his tone slightly annoyed, as if someone was intruding on a sensitive subject. He turned away, returning to his search for the remote, leaving the other two wondering why he had such a sudden change in mood.

"Scott," began Haley, "Are you looking for this?"

Lucas turned and saw the remote and sat down beside her as he snatched it off of her more aggressively than intended but Haley didn't say anything. He was upset about something and it was her fault for bringing it up.

She poked his side with her elbow and gave him a grin, "What are we watching?"

The corners of his mouth twitched as he almost smiled, "Wait and see..."

So they sat there as the movie titles came up before Haley recognised it and squealed, "Oooo i love this one!"

**A/N: Anyone with ideas for the movie I could use plz tell me and I should have this updated within the next week. Oh and my exams have just finished...Alleluia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Haven't got round to watching the movies you suggested and I didn't want to have my faithful readers and reviewers without an update this week so I wrote a short chapter to pass the time seeing as I didn't have time to see the movies. Hopefully I should have the movies watched and the next chapter written by next week. Hopefully…**

**--**

"Wait!" shouted Haley, much to the alarm of Lucas who was in the crossfire as she waved her arms around, "Stop the movie!"

Lucas did as he was told but raised his eyebrows at her as he said, "Why must we stop the movie?"

"We haven't got junk food. You can't watch a movie without popcorn and ice cream and sweets."

"Urgh…I don't think I could eat any of that. I'm not hungry." Said Peyton, groaning at the thought of putting any kind of food in her mouth.

Lucas gave her a concerned look which went unnoticed by Peyton.

"Lucas, I'm going out!" Karen shouted from the kitchen, "Jake's shift is about to end. Soup's in the saucepan."

Lucas got up and headed towards his mother, "Hey Mom, wait up! Do you need any help?"

"It's fine Lucas," she smiled at her son. Even with one functioning arm, he still wanted to help out at the cafe, "Keep an eye on Peyton. Make sure she eats something – not just junk food - and I should be back by eleven."

Lucas nodded and waved her off with his one good arm.

When he returned to Peyton and Haley, carrying a bowl of chicken soup for Peyton, he widened his eyes at the amount of junk food that had been shoved on the table. "Haley, where did this all come from?"

"Uh, I kind of hid a sugar stash the last time I was here.

"Right…" He smiled at Peyton, "Here's your soup."

"Lucas, I'm not-"

"No excuses. My Mom orders it and you haven't eaten all day so your gonna eat this or I'm gonna have to play nurse."

"The outfit would suit you." Peyton replied before laughing out loud at the image of Lucas in a nurse' uniform.

"I'm sure it would but I think it would look better on you." Replied Lucas before realising the impact of his response. He had just walked into dangerous terriotary and flirting with each other meant it couldn't get anymore dangerous.

The room fell silent as baby blue eyes met green in an uncomfortable but drawing gaze.

"Come on Lucas. Hurry up and sit down. I wanna watch the movie." Said Haley, in an attempt to break the tension.

Those two were walking on eggshells around each other and sometime soon they would break and leave nothing but the truth. That was undeniable fact.

Lucas placed the soup on the table infront of Peyton and took his seat beside Haley, a light smile on his face but it was a smile Haley liked to refer to as the 'awkward smile' reserved for special occasions such as these.

As she pressed play Haley couldn't help but think that the only problem that she saw when she looked at those two was if they could accept the truth or if they would just push it away…again.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hehe...uh, yeah. Can I firstly apologize for forgetting about this story. I swear I was intending to update ages ago, but then I got caught up in trying to watch those movies you suggested and then I couldn't find them and I also got very busy with my Doctor Who stories so this is me apologizing. So sorry...oh, and although this chapter is set while they're watching a movie, it doesn't actually refer to any movie in particular. I've decided to put that in the story later because I can't find some of those movies you suggested so I'm gonna put a happier time with them watching a chick flick later in the story. I promise...so let's get on with the story. **

--

"Oh he did not just do that!" began Haley as Lucas groaned into a cushion in annoyance. Why had he agreed to this? Actually he couldn't even remember why he had suggested it in the first place…oh, to cheer Peyton up. That was the reason why.

"Lucas it is not that bad…" Haley smacked him in the arm lightly but he winced into the pillow, which went unnoticed by Haley.

"Yeah Lucas it's not that bad…" Peyton said, mimicking Haley's words.

"Oh just kill me now!" mumbled Lucas into the pillow, "If I wanted to watch a girl sing off key then I would just call Haley. Ow!" Haley grinned, "Stop hitting me Haley."

"Stop making fun of my singing…" She glared at him.

Lucas lifted his head and stuck on his attempt at a 'puppy dog' face, "You know I'm only kidding Hales. Forgive me?"

Haley tried to hold the glare but failed desperately at the look he was giving her and she soon fell into giggles, "Now stop complaining and watch the movie."

"Fine…" Lucas went back to resting his head on the pillow.

--

Peyton stared past Haley and looked at the sleeping Lucas, "Do you think we should wake him?"

"Huh?" Haley mumbled, looking over at the sleeping blonde, "Nah…let him rest. Karen's told me he hasn't been sleeping much anyway."

"Why not?"

"Dunno, he won't talk about it. He'll open up when he's ready. Well, hopefully."

"Yeah…" said Peyton, curiosity building up within her, "Hopefully…"

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of his. It did explain why he had always seemed so tired. When she tried to avoid him, he hadn't followed her. Well, not as much as he usually would. Maybe he didn't have the energy. He sure as hell didn't seem to have the energy the few times he had tried to talk to her.

She felt guilty about that. He was trying to amend and she was just pushing him away.

At that moment Lucas's eyes shot wide-open, fear evident within them. He looked around at his surroundings before his body relaxed. Peyton was about to ask him if he was alright when his eyes met hers and she suddenly found herself unable to ask.

He wasn't but he didn't want the subject brought up. IT was something she could easily relate to.

--

"Right, pause the movie!" said Haley, standing up.

"Why?"

"I'm going to get a drink. I don't want to miss it."

"Fine." He paused the movie and went back to talking to Peyton.

Haley left the talking blondes, wondering why they had even put on a movie in the first place. After Lucas had woken up again, he and Peyton had been stuck in a conversation ever since with her stuck in the middle, still trying to watch the movie.

She took a sip of the glass of juice she had just poured before heading back in. Her place in the middle was still there.

"Okay, Peyton move over."

"What?" Her blonde curls turned towards her, "Why?"

"Because you two are having a conversation and I actually want to watch to the movie without hearing both your voices in each of my ears so budge over."

She hoped this would get them closer. She just wanted Lucas to be happy and after everything that had happened, she could still see that Peyton made him happy and vice versa. Why could they just realise that they made each other happy?

Haley threw her another look before Peyton slightly reluctantly complied. She unpaused the movie and watched them fall into an uncomfortable silence.

So that didn't help them…

--

The ending credits rolled up just as the door rang. Haley quickly bundled up and opened the door, not expecting Brooke Davis to be on the other side of the door, "Brooke…uh, hi."

Brooke gave her a small uncomfortable smile and Haley couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette after what had happened between the three of them. Peyton, Lucas and Brooke – the complicated love triangle.

"Hey tutor girl, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Brooke walked past her before Haley could have a chance to ask her to wait. She headed straight for the living room and Haley tried to get past her until she saw the look of awkward horror on her face and Haley had never felt so bad in all her life for something she hadn't had a part it causing.

She returned her gaze to the two sleeping blondes. Peyton's head was resting on Lucas' chest, his arm wrapped loosely on the couch behind her, draping ever so slightly on to Peyton's shoulders. To an innocent bystander, it would have been the perfect picture of a couple falling asleep on the couch together but they were not a couple and Brooke had had her heart broken by both of them quite recently.

"I-I-I shouldn't have come." Said Brooke before abruptly making her exit.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she rushed out the door, bumping into Karen Roe, "Oh Brooke it's nice to see you come by."

She gave her a watery smile, tears on the verge of escaping now, "Yeah…Hi Mrs Roe. I have to go."

"Is there something wrong Brooke?" Karen asked but Brooke was already practically running to her car. Karen gave the poor girl one last look of sympathy before heading inside, wondering what had happened.

Then she caught sight of the two sleeping blondes, "Oh…"

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yeah, it took a while but I think I'm back on track with this story. I've been very busy with my Doctor Who stories, I've injured my writing hand and I'm getting away from the minor case fo writer's block I've dealing with and I had to watch some of season 1 of One Tree Hill to get back into the swing of things but I'm back nonetheless.**

**--**

"I should get going." said Haley as the two blondes stirred. Haley walked over to Lucas and mumbled good bye as he awoke. She turned and walked out the door, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Haley." Karen gave her a small smile as she turned to her son, an eyebrow raising, "Brooke was here."

Lucas and Peyton sat up a little straighter and Karen could not help but notice that they placed a little distance between themselves at the mention of Brooke's name.

"What?"

"Brooke was here."

Peyton gave a fleeting glance, "Oh god, she didn't see us asleep did she?" The brunette nodded as Peyton brought a hand up to her mouth. She suddenly stilled, a wave of nausea hitting her, "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"What?" asked Lucas urgently, placing a hand on her arm in concern. He couldn't help but notice that her face was a shade paler than usual, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Peyton shot up from her seat and ran towards the bathroom, stumbling as she made it towards the toilet. She dropped to her knees and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into the white porcelain bowl.

Lucas was instantly beside her, rubbing circles in her back. Her whole body trembled; a cold sweat breaking out in her forehead as the small amount of food she ate came back to haunt her. Lucas grimaced, a wave of guilt washing over him at the fact he had made her eat, but was silently glad that he hadn't forced anything more than soup on her.

Peyton heaved the last of her dinner into the bowl. She pulled away from the toilet, leaning into Lucas who was still rubbing circles into her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her with his baby blue eyes. She nodded weakly, not wanting to speak. Her throat was hoarse. It burned and ached and all she wished for was a cold glass of water to cool the burning sensation and almost, as if by magic, it appeared in front of her being held by Karen.

"Here drink this." She smiled down at her with concern, "It'll make you feel better."

She took it gingerly from her, sipping at it lightly. The cold liquid felt refreshing, but it did not relieve the stinging sensation. She looked up mumbling a soft, "Thanks."

She closed her eyes as the slow dull throbbing of a headache crept in. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but ignore the two pairs of concerned eyes fixated on her.

"I'm okay." She said, hoping that she sounded at least somewhat reassuring, "Really. I think I just need some sleep."

Karen took the glass of water from her as she attempted to stand up. She couldn't ignore the hold Lucas had on her arm and as her feet reacquainted themselves with the floor, she suddenly felt light headed and slumped against Lucas who caught her with his one good arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." She said, as the world swam into focus, "Yeah, just a bit light headed."

He carefully guided her into his room and sat her down on the bed, A wave of tiredness hit her and she found herself asleep only mere seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Lucas smiled down at the now sleeping blonde as he pulled his blanket up around her. He found himself taking in the sight of her sleeping, noting how peaceful she looked when she slept.

He walked away from the bed after placing a small kiss on her forehead. He paused at the door, looking back at her and couldn't stop the worry that overtook him. He closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer to whoever was out there that she would be okay.

"She'll be okay." said a voice behind him.

He opened his eyes and turned to find himself staring at his mother, "What?"

"Peyton. She'll be okay. Just give her time. And rest. Lucas you worry so much about others and as much as I love you for it, you need to take care of yourself."

"Mom I'm fine..."

"Lucas when's the last time you had some proper sleep."

He looked down guiltily. In truth he couldn't remember, "Well..."

"Lucas," He looked up, tearing his gaze away from his sneakers, "Go get some sleep. Worry about Peyton tomorrow. There's no need to worry. I'm here."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. Night Mom."

"Night Lucas..."

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I wasn't sure about this chapter and I have absolutely no idea why, but I decided to post it up anyway. I mean the worst that could happen is you all get your pitchforks and stab me (metaphorically, of course) for writing it, but I don't think it's that bad. Well, I hope it isn't, but I just got this weird feeling about this chapter. Maybe it's because I wrote it at five in the morning...well, I just bought OTH season 3. Mainly Brucas rather than Leyton, but a good season nonetheless. I loved the school shooting episode. Still haven't seen season 2 of OTH, but I can't find it anywhere so I decide to just get season 3 while it was still on sale. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story...**

**--**

He opened his eyes, finding himself staring out the window of a car. He turned his head to the left, seeing Keith driving and a sudden fear crept up him as he took in his surroundings, the clothes they were wearing and the smile on Keith's face. The same smile he had been wearing the day he had went to collect his mother from the airport they had never reached. This was the same night - the night of the crash.

He felt his heartbeat thump wildly in his ears as he shouted for Keith to stop the car, trying to warn him of what was to come. He turned to look at him once more, only instead finding himself faced with the menacing figure of his father.

Dan turned his head, a sick smirk on his face. He opened his mouth, letting syllables and words form. Lucas face contorted in fear and confusion as the words came out in an unrecognisable mumble.

He may not have understood the words but he recognised the actions. Dan was accelerating the car. Lucas turned his gaze in front of him, his eyes widening at the sight of speeding cars up ahead.

Lucas tugged at his seatbelt. The one thing meant to protect him was the thing he suddenly found constricting. He needed to get out. This wasn't right. They were going to crash.

He turned shouting for Dan to slow down, but he paid no attention. His eyes fixed in front of him, a dark gleam held within the brown orbs.

Lucas turned as the cars came closer into view. There was no way to stop it; no way to get out…he was going to crash.

He gave one last look towards Dan, only to find an empty seat. Lucas made a grab for the steering wheel as his heart thrashed against his chest like a caged animal. He turned the wheel as the flash of headlights came into view.

The world went white.

--

Lucas bolted up from the uncomfortable couch, his eyes darting between the spurts of darkness. His hand reached out to the dark as his hand closed around a switch.

Light filled the room as he slowly sank back down. He breathed out heavily, letting the nightmare slowly linger from his mind.

He didn't want to think about it; didn't want his mind to process the meaning of it; didn't want to do anything but lay here, letting his breath even out. He just wanted to forget his nightmare, just like the last few weeks of his life.

He closed his eyes, listening to the silence of the room being broke only by his haughty breaths and the irregular heartbeat thumping in his ears.

--

Peyton sighed as she turned her head towards the clock. Twenty past four in the morning and here she was wide-awake.

She sat up, hearing the sound of footsteps lightly treading outside the room. The trickling of water soon followed and she knew it had to be Lucas getting a drink of water. She hadn't heard any doors opening so it had to be Lucas.

She swung her feet around the side of the bed and stood up. She walked over to the door, and peered out as she opened it a crack. She smiled at the sight of Lucas, his back turned to her, sitting at the table.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Can't sleep?"

He jumped slightly in his seat, jerking away from her touch. Peyton quickly withdrew her hand as his head turned sharply, taking in a sharp breath.

Peyton sat across from him quickly, her hand grabbing his – an act of comfort – at the look on his face. She spoke softly and quietly, "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded slowly before turning his gaze back to his glass of water. She sat, watching him with narrowed eyes. He was most definitely not okay.

She squeezed his hand lightly; "You know you can talk to me, if there's something bothering you. I know we're kind of in a weird place, but we can still talk to each other, can't we?"

"Yeah…" he replied, the tone of his voice dull and flat, "I know…"

Peyton narrowed her eyes. He was acting strange. This wasn't anything like the Lucas she knew. He never acted like this, "So what's wrong?"

"Just dreams." He replied,

"What sort of dreams?"

His eyes met hers and she shivered at the look in his eyes. He looked down, shaking his head, "Uh, just a bad dream. It's over now. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He paused, forcing the look in his eyes to dissapear and he instantly reverted to the Lucas she knew, "And what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted, "I think I slept too much today anyway."

"Well, being knocked unconscious can do that to you."

"Well, what bout you?" She raised an eyebrow at him and gave a small nod towards him.

His eyes widened, "What about me?"

"Well, last time I checked it wasn't normal to keep falling asleep every five minutes. So stop changing the subject, what's wrong?"

"I've just been having dreams about…" He sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his tired eyes.

"The crash?" she suggested and watched him slowly nod, still rubbing his eyes. "When's the last time you've actually slept properly?"

He groaned, shaking his head, "I honestly don't know."

And he didn't. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamt up some new nightmare. He was alive, he was perfectly fine…well, he was healing but he still dreamt he was back in the car crashing into something new.

"Have you told your mom?" He shook his head, "Well, you should."

"No," he said quickly, "I don't want to worry her. I'll be fine. Just give me time."

"Well, you can't exactly survive without sleep until then." Peyton raised an eyebrow as he let out a yawn, "I think that proves my point."

"Yeah, but every time I try to sleep…" he sighed, getting out from his seat, "I'm gonna go out for some fresh air. It usually helps when I can't sleep."

"Well, I'll go with you."

Lucas stilled, concern creeping up on him mixed with a dash of uncomfortable caution. He had told her too much. He didn't want her keeping an eye on him, looking out for him all the time. It wasn't her burden to bear. She had been through enough with him and he didn't want to pile on any more, especially when they were treading on the line that could destroy friendship or relationship or whatever she had defined him as being. No matter what he felt on the matter, he didn't want to ruin them on her being worried about him too much.

Lucas realised suddenly that he hadn't said much in a while and was now under the concerned of the girl that had consumed his thoughts only mere moments before, "Uh, are you sure you should be doing that? I mean don't you need to get some rest?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Don't you?" That caused him to chuckle slightly and they both shared a nervous smile, their eyes lingering on each other for a second longer than allowed in their idea of being friends. Peyton glanced away and continued talking, "Anyway, I told you. I've slept too much already today so I'll get changed and I'll join you. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile and he shuffled his feet feeling slightly awkward, "It'd be nice. You know, to have some company." She smiled as she headed back to his room to go get changed but he stopped her, "Uh, you couldn't hand me out some of my clothes. They're all in there."

He nodded towards his room.

"Oh right. Yeah. Sure." She mumbled, slightly faster than intended, in response.

She quickly headed into his room, turning on the light as she made her way to his wardrobe and pulled out a few of his clothes. She paused noticing a box sticking out and she let her eyes linger on it for a moment, curiosity getting the better of her. She pushed the thought out of her mind and turned to find Lucas standing behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry."

He gave her a bemused smile and she swatted his chest, "Don't do that!"

"Hey!" He replied, absentmindedly rubbing his chest, "I didn't mean to scare you. Didn't think you were so jumpy."

"I'm not! She protested and held out his clothes, "Here."

"Thanks." He turned and walked out, but stopped at the doorway, "And you so are. Jumpy that is."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Shut up!"

He smiled at her before closing the door behind him. She sighed, leaning her back against the wall. Her eyes turned to the wardrobe as the box drew her attention. She bit her lip. She couldn't open it, could she? It was only a box…

She closed the door to the wardrobe. It may have only been a box, but it was Lucas' box and whatever he had in there was private. She couldn't open it. It wouldn't be right. No matter how much it intrigued her – although she didn't know why – it wasn't her place to open it.

She turned her back on the wardrobe and decided to get change. A walk would clear her mind…well; a walk with Lucas would hopefully clear her mind as long as they didn't end up in the River Court. She scoffed; of course they were going to go to the River Court. Where else would he go?

If she was lucky though, he might not mention her flaming heart on the ground. Too many awkward questions, too many lingering feelings that she didn't want to acknowledge. She didn't want them to be awkward…well, even more awkward.

The memory of her betrayal to Brooke was too fresh in her mind. She would need to go see her tomorrow. Maybe try and get their friendship back on track. Brooke had come to see her and that meant that everything wasn't completely loss so she would go see her tomorrow, but for now she would simply take a walk with Lucas.

A simple friendly walk…what could possibly go wrong?

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ah, another chapter. Still glad to see people reading this. Now on with the story...**

**--**

"So…"

Silence enveloped them; surprisingly it was not the awkward-oh-why-did-I-come-her silence. In fact it was the opposite, it was comfortable, but then again she had always felt comfortable with him. At least until he turned to look at her with those deep blue eyes; with that gaze that he seemed to reserve just for her. It was the one where it felt as if he were gazing into her soul, feeling around in the deep recesses of her mind for the essence of her. Making sure that in that moment – that single solitary shining moment - they existed only for each other, if only for a split second.

She chuckled, at how cheesy that thought sounded in her mind. Those looks were gone now. They were friends and being friends was a good thing.

Lucas turned his head to look at her, "What?"

And there were those blue eyes again, sparkling with life. She shook her head, giving him a smile, "It's nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"Care to share?"

She bit her lip, wondering what she could possibly come up with as an excuse, knowing that if she admitted the truth it would only end up in awkwardness.

"Toto." She burst out, surprising herself even more so than him.

He snorted and it was her turn to stare in surprise, "Did you just snort?"

"Did you burst out the word 'Toto'?"

She bit her lip before let out a little chuckle. Letting her gaze flicker between the ground and Lucas, she mumbled, "Yeah, I kinda did."

He laughed with her, "Why?"

"I dunno…I thought of something funny and it involved Toto I guess."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, "As in Toto the dog?"

"I think so…" She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Stop laughing!" She swatted him lightly in the chest and he held up his hand in protest.

"You're the one who mentioned Toto. So what's so funny about Toto the dog?"

In truth she had no idea what was so funny about Toto. Nor did she know why she had mentioned it in the first, but she had and she did and unfortunately she couldn't change that. Why couldn't she have chosen something that there was a million jokes about? Where had the word Toto come from? She could have said a million other things.

"I can't remember…" He gave her a look, "I can't. You made me forget."

"What?" He smirked, leaning in a bit closer, "With my boyish good looks?"

She smacked him on his good arm playfully and deadpanned, "Yes, yes, I was completely won over by all things related to you. So much so that I forget everything else in the world just so I can focus entirely on you."

"I knew it…" He replied with a smirk, which only gained him another slap on the arm.

"So where are we here?" she asked, changing the subject and instead focusing on the fact they were now at the River Court.

"Well, I'm here because I always come here when I can't sleep. I have no idea about you. Maybe you're here to gaze longingly at me because you're so won over by me." He quipped.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You suck." He turned away and walked over to the bench, chuckling lightly as he went, and began to take off his sling, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just taking it off for a while."

"Lucas…" she began, concern lacing slightly into her voice. She knew his arm was still healing, she had seen him wincing in pain sometimes because of it. She also knew that aggravating it by trying to shoot hoops wouldn't help him. She had been through this once with Nathan when they had still been dating.

"I'll put it back on soon." He tried to reassure, "I just want to see if I can make a shot."

"Fine, but if you're in pain…just stop. Ok for me, just stop."

He studied her for a second before smiling slightly, "Nice to see that you care."

"Of course I care Lucas." She replied before she even had a chance to realise she had said it. Her eyes widened slightly, a blush creeping on her face. She turned quickly and went to retrieve the basketball that had been left in the centre of the court nearby, not noticing the smile on Lucas' face in knowing that she still cared for him.

He walked over to join her, contemplating saying something in return but he couldn't help the small fear that griped at him. He didn't want to lose Peyton Sawyer from his life and if staying friends for now was what was best then he would hold back his feelings for a better time. He didn't want there to be awkwardness between them for the next week if she was going to be staying with him at his house.

She turned, jumping slightly at how close he was to her. He smiled at her before gently prising the ball from her fingers. Their eyes locked for a second and in that moment she couldn't help but wonder at what could have been if it hadn't been for what happened with Brooke.

She looked away quickly at the thought and he sighed inwardly as he turned towards the hoop, basketball in hand. He raised them, ignoring the twinge in his arm and watched at the ball flew through the air, missing miserably.

He groaned, closing his eyes in annoyance. He opened them one again and prepared to retrieve the ball, only to find that Peyton was standing in front of him holding the ball out to him.

"It'll come back to you." She smiled at him as he took the ball from her, "You just have to give it time."

And despite it all, all the fears and worries that he would never be able to play like he once did disappeared because she had said those words.

"I hope so…"

The next five shots were the same. Horribly off coarse to where they were intended to be. The sixth had been so close – so very close – that he had almost tasted it in the air, but it had bounced off the rim and fell to the ground. He groaned once more in annoyance.

"Hey, that was good." She said, holding out the ball to him, "Better than most people with an arm injury."

"Not good enough though." He replied taking the ball from her hands, "I just want for one shot to get in. Just one because if I get one then maybe I'll get another…and It'll mean I can get it back."

"You will, Lucas. Just don't try to force it." She placed a hand on his arm in comfort, "It'll come back to you." He looked into her green eyes and hoped it would be true, "Hey, at least you can shoot a hoop. I'm hopeless at it."

"You can't?" She shook her head in negative, "Well, we'll have to change that."

He placed the ball in her hands and walked behind her. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders he guided her over in front of the basket, conveniently the exact same place she had drawn the heart.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to shoot a hoop." He replied in her ear. He gently placed arms on her waist and felt her body tense, "Ok you need to stand like this."

"With your hands on my hips?"

"Yeah, I'm getting you to stand the right way."

"Feels to me like you have your hands on my hips."

He laughed and moved his hands to her arms, moving them until they were in the right position whilst trying to ignore the fact he was standing so close to her that her curls gently rested against his ear, tried to ignore her scent filling his nostrils and tried to ignore feeling her body pressed against his.

She leaned into him as his hands lay gently on top of hers, moving them until they were aligned perfectly with the basket. She closed her eyes as his breath tickled her ear, cherishing the feeling. They weren't meant to be like this…not after betraying Brooke. They were meant to be friends but she couldn't help but wish that they were more.

"Ok, you need to let it go with just the right amount of force. Not too much, not too little. Just…" He gently pushed her arms and she let the ball go as they both watched it rise in the air before it went into the hoop, "Like that."

"Oh my god, it actually went in." She whispered, shocked. She had never been able to throw a ball. Unfortunately she actually did throw like a girl so basketball, let alone any other sport, was never her thing.

"Yes it did."

She turned around and hugged him, taking him by surprise. After a few moments he hugged her back, relishing the mere fact she was hugging him again. He couldn't help but think about how good it was to have her in his arms even if one of them was throbbing slightly in pain. It was worth it though.

She pulled back and once again, his blue eyes locked onto her green ones. His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips. Before either of them could realise what was happening, he leaned down and captured those lips, no longer caring about the repercussions.

All he cared about was one simple thing - He was kissing Peyton Sawyer again and it felt good.

To be continued...

**AN: Yeah, they're kissing. What? It only took who knows how many chapters for it to happen. but it did. Now, this is an important question, who thinks it'll be easy runnings from here and who thinks it's going to be more difficult than that?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for not ahving this up sooner but I did have my USB pen stolen so forgive me. Well, to make up for not having this up sooner I worked on a Leyton oneshot just for the hell of it and I'll be posting that up within the next few days...or today. It depends, on whether I'm happy with the ending. lol. So, on with the story...**

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found its way to hers and it broke the spell.

Suddenly her eyes shot open in realisation. She was kissing Lucas...oh dear god, she was kissing Lucas again. Which wasn't good. Well, it was good. In fact it felt great but it wasn't good...at least not when you're not meant to be kissing the boy that ended up destroying the friendship that no boy was ever meant to get in between. Sure he hadn't meant to get in between them. If she had realised her feelings only hours (maybe) days (probably) earlier than she had then it would have been an avoided situation and she wouldn't have to feel guilty for kissing the boy she loved...

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, trying to ignore the instant look of hurt that flashed through his features. She couldn't do this to Brooke. Not again. Their friendship was already in tatters. It needed to be fixed and that was her only priority.

She took one look at his face; the lips parting to say something - anything - and knew that no matter what came out of his mouth, she couldn't bear to hear them. It would hurt to much. The ache of losing him the first time - the need to give him away - had been too much the first time.

She turned from her spot and ran before she could give him a chance to speak those painful words.

--

He watched her run away from him and instantly regretted his actions. She didn't want them. Why would she? She had spent most of their nearly-but-not-quite relationship running away from him and here he was in the line of fire once more.

The ache in his chest increased with each flee from him and he never learned from each experience. The one time they had been so close to happiness she had left him. She probably did have the right to leave him. He had made some stupid mistakes with her, with Brooke...he had hide when at the one and only time she had put herself out there because he was afraid of rejection after every put down she had given him.

And once again, he had another one to add to the list.

He punched the air in frustration and instantly regretted it. It wasn't because he had hit anything, it wasn't because hitting the air seemed to be a pointless act...no, it was because he had swung blindly at the air in anger and hadn't realised (until it was too late) that he had just swung with his still recovering arm.

It ached at the simple movement and he clutched it, rubbing circles in comfort but some aches don't go away as easily.

--

She ran, no longer caring where her feet took her. She had no idea, exactly where she could go. Her head ached, the recent concussion she had received weighing down heavily on her.

She stopped, gaining her breath once again whilst pushing down the slight bout of nausea nausea she felt.

Looking up, after a few mouthfuls of clean fresh air, she found herself in the one place her feet always seemed to take her when she needed answers - the cemetery.

She walked up to her mother's grave and sat down beside it, knowing that no matter how many questions she asked, she would never receive an answer in return. It didn't matter to her. The dead didn't have a voice, but she needed the reassuring prescience of her mother nearby.

That was the only answer she needed.

"Hey mom..." she spoke, letting her fingers engrave the letters in the marble, "It's me."

--

He sat on the bench of the River Court, so lost in thought that he didn't hear the lights dim on the approaching car. Nor did he hear the gentle thump of footsteps against the ground. Nor did he notice the familiar prescience of someone taking a seat beside him until he felt a hand against his arm.

He jumped at the touch, but relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Hey kiddo."

He gave a small smile, "Hey Keith..."

To be continued...

**AN: I was originally goign to have this be Karen, but I thought what the heck? I might as well have Keith join the story properly. lol...Hopefully I ahven't doomed myself. lol...well, review if you enjoyed. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know, I know, this is going a bit slow for me but I've been suffering...well, it's not writers block but more like writer's lag. You know like jet lag but with writing... It's not just with this story. It's with a lot of them. I'm going to go sort myself out and when I come back I'm going to have a much longer chapter for you, but in the meantime enjoy this one with a conversation between Lucas and Keith.**

"How'd did you know I'd be here?"

It was a simple question, but his tone was almost accusatory. Almost. It went unnoticed nonetheless.

"You're Mom called. She gets a little worried when she wakes up to find her son and the girl whose staying gone. Especially when both of you have only recently been in the hospital. How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "And fine is...?"

"Fine."

Wasn't it possible to be out of the hospital and to be perfectly fine? It wasn't as if the constant asking of 'How are you?' would change his answer. For the last two weeks it seemed to be the beginning of every conversation and it was something he wished would change. It wasn't as if he could mention the nightmares, the lack of sleep, the worry...they were all things of the past and yet they were still part of him. Only time could make them go away.

Keith eyes glazed over the empty River Court, "And where exactly is Peyton?"

"She ran off after I kissed her." He groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair, "I've messed thing up again, haven't I?"

"Well, we all mess things up when we're fools in love. Just look at me and your mom."

Lucas looked over, seeing the glint of sadness in his uncle's eyes. They were meant to have a happy ending - Keith and his mom - but it always eluded them and now...well, now things were looking bleak when only a few weeks ago they had seemed so possible. How everything could change in one night - that night. It hardly seemed fair.

"At least she's talking to you properly again." He paused, his brow furrowing ever so slightly, "She is talking to you properly again? Isn't she?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah. There's that."

"And she'll get past the accident. I've told her it wasn't your fault because it wasn't, Keith. You do know that?"

Their eyes locked for a moment and Lucas was sure that he could see the pangs of self-reproach plaguing his uncle's conscience, but before he could say anything Keith interrupted, "Your mom also tells me you haven't been sleeping."

"I have been sleeping." he protested.

"During the day."

"So what?" he shouted, standing up from the bench, "The medication they've given me has messed up my sleep cycle a bit. It's just made me more tired during the day. Why does everyone think that there's something wrong? I'm fine."

He knew it was a lie, but if he didn't lie then that meant the truth would need to be told and if he told the truth then he knew Keith would blame himself more, his mom would push Keith away even more and Lucas knew he didn't want that. They were only dreams and dreams couldn't hurt anyone. They'd go away eventually.

"Ok kiddo, no need to get angry." Keith stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Me and your mom are concerned, that's all. We should go look for Peyton. Do you know where she would go?"

Lucas thoughts trailed to Peyton and he suddenly found himself recalling everything he knew about her in his mind, trying to think of something - anything - about where she would go. He thought of her house, but as much as the girl loved her music she knew he would look for her their first. That alone was enough not to make her go there. No, Peyton would go to someone she could trust, someone who would listen, someone who wouldn't judge her, someone like her...

And suddenly it came to him. Almost as if a light switch had been turned on in his head. There was somewhere she would go to, he had remembered seeing her heading there during the times when he had been nothing but a stranger to her.

"I know where she is."

Keith smiled, nodding to his truck, "Ok then, let's go."

To be continued...

**AN: Hope you enjoyed...review if you want to...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: sorry, this was meant to be up a few days ago but I'm not able to find anytime lately because of coursework and...well, everything actually so I'm a bit behind schedule on my stories. It could be worse, I have some stories I haven't been able to update in about a month. Ah, those poor stories...but I'll get round to them soon...well, hopefully. So, here's the new chapter and I'm actually quite like what I've done with this one. Now on with the story... **

Lucas hesitated. He knew he shouldn't have. It wasn't as if he was going to get into another accident. It wasn't Keith's fault that he had been in an accident the first time. It wasn't like his dream had any truth to them. He knew all that, but that didn't stop that single drop of doubt form entering his mind. It didn't stop the hesitation from entering his feet; unable to will them to move even a step further.

Keith paused as he opened the door to the driver's side, "You coming?" He asked, looking over to Lucas.

He swallowed back his fear, "Yeah..."

He took a step - fear almost paralyzing him - and then another, and another until he had reached the passenger side, but the fear still remained. The irrational, stupid fear that held him in its grip.

He focused on grabbing the handle, opening the door, getting in, strapping on a seatbelt, listening to the key turn in the ignition; forcing the car to roar to life. Little things, but once the car began to move he ran out of little things to listen to and he found himself in a similar

situation to his dream - his nightmare.

The road loomed wider, making it seem as if a few feet were instead miles long. It taunted him in a way, forcing his heartbeat to quicken.

An irrational fear, he told the voice in his head, It's just an irrational fear.

The river seemed like a pit as they drove past it. He couldn't help but think of the what ifs? What if they crashed? What if the car fell in there? What if it happens again? What if his nightmare becomes reality?

What if...what if...there was too many what ifs in his life, he decided, but each possibility - even how doubtful they may be - gave him a new reason to be afraid. He was tired of being afraid.

"So," Keith voice brought him out of his trance, "Where do you think she is?"

--

The car stopped

Keith stared at the railings encasing the cemetery, "You think she's here?" He asked incredulously, "At four in the morning."

Lucas tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but found it hard to get his fingers moving properly again. He fumbled with it a few times; suddenly being reminded of the nightmare, until it clicked open. He was free from its pressure.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?"

He ignored the hammering in his chest, the shouts to get out. Nothing had happened, but even stationary, the car seemed as dangerous to him as ever.

"Because she would want someone to listen. Since she's not talking to Brooke, she'd go the only other woman she's ever cared about in her life."

"Her mom?"

He nodded again, "Yeah." He opened the door and slid out of the car, "Can you wait here? I want to talk to her alone."

"Sure." replied Keith, "I'll be here."

--

He watched Lucas' figure as it opened the gate and until he was slowly consumed by the dark blanket of night. Assured that he had definitely ventured into the cemetery he slowly got out of the truck and headed towards the phone booth nearby. He opened the door and got in, before he turned to the phone and dialled the number he knew so well.

He took a breath as the ringing began. It had barely made it to the second ring before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Keith. Did you find him?"Her voice was concerned, just like any mother's would be.

"Yeah, I found him by the river court. We're at the cemetery now. He thinks Peyton's there."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, the boy just kissed her and she ran away. I think after everything that went on...well, I don't think either of them know what they want anymore."

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I don't think anyone does when they're young. I know I didn't." She was silent for a moment; hesitant as she asked the next question despite knowing it was coming, "How did he take it?"

He sighed, "Surprisingly well, but I think that was only because he didn't want me to think he was scared to get in a car with me again. Honestly I don't think he's okay yet. I don't remember ever seeing him more nervous in his life."

"Oh..." Karen let out a breath. She had known this. She had heard the odd frightened mumbling in his sleep, seen the hesitance to get into a car. She had known that he wasn't coping properly, that was something she was sure of, but she also knew that everytime she tried to get through to him about it; to talk to him about that night, he'd close up and make an excuse. She wasn't the one who could get through to him and because of that, she felt like she was failing him, "What do we do Keith?"

"I don't know..."

--

Lucas walked towards the grave. He had seen her here a few times, just in passing but it was before he knew her. Well, most of the time. She had told him once that she visited there a lot and he feigned innocence. He had felt guilty for knowing already. It had almost been like the passing of a secret which was something Peyton Sawyer didn't do often. After that confession, she had let him visit with her. Just once, but it was something.

He had never visited at night though and looking around, he really realised how creepy the whole place looked. The bare trees hung over him, threatening to attack with their branches. The grace seemed almost black. The air was cold - not cold enough to freeze but cold nonetheless. He hoped Peyton was warm enough.

All in all, it was almost the background of a horror movie. He smiled at the thought and how ridiculous it sounded.

He turned a corner and found his feet stop in their tracks. There sitting on the grass; staring silently at the grave, a sad and lonely look in her eyes was Peyton. The breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. A slither of moonlight shown down through the trees casting a shadow on her face. Never in his life, had he seen her look so beautiful; yet so broken and it almost broke his heart.

He moved forward, each step lightly padding the grass. She didn't look up as he reached where she sat. She didn't say a word, and he could honestly say he wasn't surprised.

He sat down - his better arm facing her - and brought his knees up to his chest; mirroring her position.

Her prescence was reassuring and that was enough to vanquish the emotional rollercoaster he felt as if he had just been on. He turned to look at her; his gaze tentiviely waiting for her to turn her head. When she did, he was almost surprised – almost.

"Brooke still hates us."

He nodded, "I know."

The silence grew between them, but they held each other's gaze, "We can't." she whispered.

"I'll wait."

She gave a light smile; almost daring herself to believe it, but she turned her head away once more to stare at the headstone, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"People always leave." She narrowed her eyes at him and a small smile appeared on his face, "I just knew where to follow."

She turned her head towards the grave again; his smile disappearing as she turned away.

He had said the wrong thing probably.Stupid answer, he thought to himself, she probably thinks your...

His thoughts trailed away as she silently placed her hand over his. The smile returned again, "Let's go." She whispered and he nodded in response. They stood up together and she touched the grave affectionately, "Bye mom."

Hand in hand they walked out of the cemetery as the moon slowly began to be replaced by day.

To be continued...

**AN:Review if you enjoyed...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for this being later than usual buit I've been busy with coursework. You know how it is. **

_Previously..._

_The smile returned again, "Let's go." She whispered and he nodded in response. They stood up together and she touched the grave affectionately, "Bye mom."_

_Hand in hand they walked out of the cemetery as the moon slowly began to be replaced by day._

--

Later that day…

Peyton watched the rainfall from Lucas' bedroom window. Each drop splattered and she found herself transfixed; almost wishing to believe that the rain would wash away all her problems; all her fears; all her worries.

A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She turned and gave a shy smile as Lucas stood by the door, "Can I come in?"

"It's your room."

He nodded, "Yeah, it is." He took a step towards her and turned her head towards the window once more. He sighed inwardly and began to stare at his hands, "So..."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

She turned her head, raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I mean we could head to the movies or something. It's just we were cooped up together here yesterday and you seem better so maybe we could head out or something. As friends, you know."

She smiled. Here he was, Lucas Scott, the guy willing to wait for her, the guy willing to be her friend for as long as she needed him to be and he was doing it. She should be less surprised. The whole trust issues she had once had with the other Scott had its effect on her, but Nathan was a different person, she was a different person and Lucas was…

Still Lucas.

"I should go and see Brooke."

She couldn't help but notice that he looked uncomfortable. She wasn't surprised, "Oh." Very uncomfortable, "Need a ride?" Yet still willing to help. Typical Lucas.

"Uh, don't you think that's going to be difficult with…" She pointed towards his arm still in its sling.

Lucas let out a chuckle, "Yeah…" He smiled, "I suppose it would be but…I think my mom's heading to the café so I'm sure she wouldn't mind dropping you off. Or maybe Keith…"

She looked up concerned, "Lucas…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing with the whole Keith thing?"

"What whole Keith thing?"

"Lucas." She shook her head at him. They had talked earlier about the dream he had been having. It may have been a brief conversation but he had still opened up to her. He didn't need to close himself off again. In that way, he was too much like her. They closed off their emotions, their worries and stored them away; trying desperately to forget all about them, but it only ended badly. Peyton knew that from experience, "I saw how you were on the ride back. You were practically shaking."

"Peyton, I'm fine. It's just…" He rubbed a hand through his hair, "It's just it's hard getting used to it. The dream, well it freaked me out and it just made me a little bit more edgy. I'll get over it."

She nodded, "I know but if it ever gets hard, I'm here. If you need me. I get it. After my mom died, I was afraid to get in a car again. I kept wondering if this was it. Was I gonna end up like her? Sometimes I'd stare at the traffic lights waiting to see if my dad would ever run a red light like my mom did. Almost daring them to stay red forever. They hanged though and my dad never ran a red light. Not ever."

"Unlike you who almost scared me half to death those times I saw you running them."

She shrugged, "Won't catch me doing that again anytime soon."

He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with happiness once more, "How's the drawing coming?"

Peyton bit her lip, "I have tried again." She admitted.

"You should. I always love your drawings."

She nodded; pleased with the fact he admitted that. Then again he had been sincere, in her eyes, when he said, '_Your art matters._' And no matter what happened she always hoped it would matter to him because then at least someone cared and if that was selfish of her, she didn't really care. She wanted her art to matter.

Silence cast over them and the smiled at each other; comfortable in the prescience of one another. Lucas finally broke it, "What are you going to do about Brooke?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I go over there, she shouts, I shout, I leave; one step closer to building the bridges known as our friendship."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. She made to protest but he interrupted her, "I am, I know I'm the cause for this happening to you and Brooke and I'm really sorry Peyton."

"Hey, you weren't the only one there. I kissed you too. I kept the secret from Brooke as well as you. I went after my best friend's boyfriend. It's my fault too."

"But still-"

"Lucas, it wasn't only your fault. We handled the situation wrong. Completely but hopefully the friendship is still salvageable. And Lucas, it still wasn't only your fault. I was there too." Peyton stood up and released a breath, "I should go see her."

Lucas nodded, "Want me to come with you?" She gave him an incredulous look. He nodded, "Yeah, probably not a good idea."

She walked past playfully muttering, "Probably not."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you." He replied as she walked out the door and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she heard those words.

"Yeah…" Peyton muttered, "You will."

And with that she was gone, and he was left wondering if she would be able to salvage a friendship he had – unintentionally nonetheless – torn apart.

To be continued...

**AN: Ok so Peyton and Brook finally talk next chapter...finally. lol...Review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions on how Peyton and Brooke might interact with each other. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yes, it's been ages since I updated but take pity on me for the nerve in my tooth is dying and because of it, I've only had about two hours sleep in the last two days. It was extremely painful, thankfully at the moment the whole right side of my face is numb so no pain. **

---------

Lucas jerked awake, his head shooting up as he heard the front door close and Peyton enter looking less than pleased. Obviously the conversation with Brooke didn't go well, "Hey, how'd it go?" She threw him a look, "That bad, huh?"

Peyton grimaced in agreement, "That bad." She confirmed.

"I'm sorry."

Falling back into the sofa with a sigh, she replied, "It's not your fault."

Only he could not help but think otherwise, this was his fault. He had went out with Brooke, even when his heart screamed at him to follow his feelings for Peyton, but trying to be with Peyton was complicated and tiring. All she had seemed to do was run from him, avoid him, ignore him…and at the time, he had been so tired of it. He had wanted everything with her and she…didn't.

And when Brooke came along he let himself care for her. While it was not how he felt for Peyton, it was simpler to have a relationship with her. Brooke was happy and carefree, a relationship with her was likely to be so too and when Peyton had shown up at his door, he had chosen to stay with Brooke out of fear that a relationship with Peyton would tear him apart with the complications and its difficulties because something would – could - go wrong along the way; something would and he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

He was the one with the choice that night and he had chosen wrong. He had cared for Brooke, he did, but she wasn't Peyton. It was his fault because he, in the following weeks, had made everything that much more complicated between the three of them by burying his feeling for Peyton. His stolen glances and stray thoughts being the only proof to how he really felt, that and a box hidden in his closet, which no one would ever see.

He was at fault here, not Peyton or Brooke. Him.

He was the one who had initiated things with Peyton even though he still had a girlfriend. She had tried to be friends with him, but he could never be 'just friends' with Peyton Sawyer.

Everything had fallen apart after the accident and it had all been his fault. If only he had done things differently then it might have been easier in the long run, but he hadn't. A torn apart friendship and three broken hearts had surfaced from his bad choices. How could it not be his fault?

"Maybe she just needs time." He suggested.

"I know." Peyton turned her head to look at him, "It's just hard not having her there. All our lives it been Peyton and Brooke – BFF's forever. And now…" She sighed again, "It's just hard to imagine a future without my friend."

He covered his good hand over hers in sympathy and looked into her eyes as he spoke firmly yet softly, "You _will_ have your friend in your future. Brooke _will_ forgive you; she loves you. She's just angry at the moment, but she _will_ get over that. And you'll be there when her anger passes, just like she'd be if it were the other way around. You and Brooke can get through this. I know you will."

"What if your wrong?" she whispered, wishing she could believe his words to be true, but he hadn't seen the look on Brooke's face. Maybe he would think differently if he had.

He squeezed her hand, "I'm not."

And yet the look in his eyes made it seem that having a friendship with Brooke again seem so possible…

"Thank you."

His face turned puzzled for a moment, "For what?" he questioned.

"Just for being you…" Peyton could almost see a grin appearing on his face but he held it back, "For knowing the right thing to say."

"No problem."

He leaned his head against the couch, mimicking her position and for the first time since she sat down she noticed how close they were to each other. If she just moved her head forward her lips would be on his and the thought of doing just was so tempting…so very very tempting that she bit her lip trying not to let her resolve waver. They were going to be friends first – they needed to be friends first – so she could fix what had been broken between her and Brooke, but it was still so tempting.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" Or someone…to be more precise, but she didn't admit that part out loud.

"You're thinking about something. You have that look on your face."

"What look?" she questioned.

"You always have a look on your face when you're thinking about something. It's something I've noticed. You always have that face in English, at least when you don't have a song in your head. I can tell when you do because you tap your fingers on your thigh, but when you're thinking about something you always stare out the window and you always have _that_ look on your face."

Peyton smiled, feeling a blush threatening to cross her cheeks at the knowledge that he had noticed her little tells, things that she had not even known about herself.

"You're not thinking about anything that's worrying you though."

She almost laughed at the thought of him knowing, "How do you know that though?"

"I can just tell."

Her smiled widened and the laugh she had tried to hold back erupted from her mouth. Lucas looked on with amusement as she laughed, a smile gracing his face. When she had finally managed to hold back the laughter, she looked at him again, "You look good when you smile."

She let out a breath and ignored answering the comment. She wasn't even sure how she could answer so she decided to change the subject back to where it was before her fit of laughter, "How do you see the small things about me?"

He was the one to let out a chuckle this time, "I don't know. I guess when I first saw you, I wanted to know everything about you."

"Why?" She shook her head in embarrassment as she cast her mind back to when she had first met him. She hadn't been that much different back then, she was a better person, thanks to him most likely. She was stronger, for the first time she had found the strength to walk away from her messed-up relationship with Nathan, only to mess up the great relationship she could have had with Lucas along with her friendship with Brooke in the process, "What was so interesting about me?"

"Because you're…" He smiled a shy smile, and she almost laughed at the look on his face, "You. You're so…you."

"Very helpful." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"There wasn't anything specifically that drew me in about you. It was all of you, everything. I…just couldn't…" He trailed away, casting his eyes downwards in embarrassment.

Peyton gently placed her hand over his, "What? You just couldn't what?" she enquired.

He looked up after a moment and her breath caught at the look in his eyes; it was so pure, so honest, so…breathtaking, "I couldn't help falling in love with you."

Her heart fluttered and her breath came fast, unable to draw her eyes away from the love in them. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She lifted her hand off of his, and a look of confusion and regret marred his features, thinking she was about to run. To both their surprise, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in to a kiss.

To be continued...

**AN: YOu know, I can't really remember what I aws going to do with this story but I'm gonna try and wrap it up within 5 chapters...well, around 5 chapters...maybe. I'm leaning towards a happy ending but I still have some evil ideas brewing in my mind so I might scrap that idea and just indulge in a little angst...it's the pain you see, it makes me want to cause misery. lol...ok, review and input is encouraged. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: If any of you want to kill me at some point for the gap between updates then feel free to…I just ask merely one thing – you can kill me any day but today, because it would just be cruel to kill a girl on her birthday. I'm determined to finish this story. I swear the next time I ever write a one tree hill multi-chapter fic – if I ever do so again - then I'm planning it out beforehand. Lol…well, on with story…**

--------

He didn't exactly know why Peyton Sawyer had decided to kiss him, and if her were honest, he didn't really mind not knowing. After all he was kissing Peyton Sawyer and she had been the girl of his dreams for as far as he could remember.

He brought his hand up to cradle her face when she groaned and pulled away. His eyes widened in response.

"Peyton…" He whispered, as he watched her bring both of her hands up to her head, "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head, then winced at the movement, "Oh I shouldn't have done that."

"Peyton…" He spoke again, his voice slightly higher.

"Lower Lucas…" Her eyes were squeezed tight and she reached forward and pulled one of her hands away from her head and gave it a slight squeeze, pleading with her silently to tell him what was wrong, "My head…is killing me all of a sudden." She kept her voice low, "It hurts so much."

"Ok, I'm going to call the doctor, okay?" He took in her condition, her face consorted in pain and he wished he could take it away for her.

"Yeah…" She closed her eyes and started to rub small circles at the edges of her temples.

He quickly made to get up and rushed to the phone. Not wanting to increase the noise levels for her, he decided to go outside to use the phone, only to run into his mother.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Ssh…" He motioned over to Peyton, and closed the door behind him, "I think she's getting a migraine." He looked at her, "Is that normal? To get a migraine after concussion? I was going to call the doctor."

His mother quickly took the phone out of his hand, "I'll ring him Lucas, you go and keep an eye on Peyton."

He nodded, relieved. He didn't like talking to doctors at the moment. The made him remember what had happened to him and those memories were much too raw. He moved to remove the sling on his arm as soon as he went back into the kitchen. He wouldn't be much help one handed and his arm didn't hurt too much. He had taken his pain medication.

Peyton's condition had not improved when he went to kneel beside her. He sat down on the couch and placed a pillow on his lap before he gently grabbed her shoulders and eased her down so she was lying with her head on the pillow on his lap. She muttered a thank you.

"Peyton." His voice was a low whisper but was still audible enough for her to hear, "My mom's calling the doctor now. I think you have a migraine."

"I think so too." She said, raising the corner of her lip into a smile.

He gently ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her in her pain induced state whilst his other hand reached out and lightly held on to her own hand.

Karen couldn't help but frown when she noticed that Lucas had once again taken off the sling on his arm. She picked it up from the kitchen table and held it in her hands for a moment. It was a reminder to her of how close he was to death…she hadn't been there to protect him.

He moved towards the blondes and her frown turned into a smile at the pair, with Lucas comforting Peyton as she was in pain. Her mothering instinct took over and she went into action.

Lucas' head jerked to the side at the sight of his mother approaching. She leaned down towards them and said, "The doctor said that we should bring Peyton to the hospital." His face grew concerned, "It's only for 24 hour observation. They would've done it anyway before but the motor accident–" Lucas flinched, "-in the next town over ended up with a lot of admissions." She looked down at Peyton and she felt a surge of sympathy for the poor girl, "Peyton?"

"Yeah…" she managed to mumble.

"We're going to take you to the hospital now." Peyton's eyes opened and she couldn't help but see the moment of reluctance. Karen understood; her mom had died in hospital, it was only natural to gain an aversion to visiting hospitals.

"Okay…" she whispered in agreement after Lucas gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement.

The ride to the hospital was difficult because any sort of movement made Peyton feel nauseous. The most difficult part was getting her to the car though, and she had needed to stop at one point because she had genuinely believed that she was about to empty her stomach contents. It was not a pleasant thought to add to her pain addled brain.

When they arrived at the hospital, they placed her on a gurney and whisked her away for an MRI. Lucas had watched on until she disappeared around a corner and watched as his mom went to try and get a hold of Mr Sawyer again.

He was left with the task to call Brooke. No one had told him to do so, but with this being the second time with Peyton at a hospital, he felt the growing need to inform her. As much as Brooke might be angry, he knew that she would still be too concerned about Peyton to simply throw away all those years of friendship when she was in hospital. He would take the brunt of her anger if it meant she and Peyton could be friends again.

He went to a payphone and dialled her number. It felt oddly reminiscent of his earlier phonecall to her.

"Hello."

Lucas took a moment to breathe before he replied, "Hey Brooke it's Lucas."

Her tone went harsh, "What do you want Lucas?"

"I thought you'd like to know that Peyton's in the hospital again." The line went silent and Lucas thought for a moment that she had hung up, but the lack of a dial tone reminded him that it couldn't be the case, "Brooke?"

"Why? I thought she was fine…She was fine when…I talked to her…earlier. What happened?"

He sighed, "Her concussion got worse. She's got a migraine now and the doctors want to keep her in the hospital for observation."

"Is she going to be alright?" Brooke hesitated to ask for a moment.

"Hopefully."

They lapsed into silence and he placed another quarter in the payphone. Brooke was the first one to speak, "I'll be right there." She said, and Lucas smiled. Maybe her friendship with Peyton was salvageable.

His mom returned soon after and she joined him in waiting in the hard uncomfortable hospital seats, "I called Brooke." He admitted as she sat down.

"Oh," She looked surprised for a moment, and then she smiled, "That's good."

"I messed up their friendship so much." He admitted, "I was an idiot."

"Lucas…" She began.

"It's true." He insisted. He had messed up and it was all his fault that their friendship was broken in the first place. He knew who he wanted but he was so sick of getting hurt. Things weren't meant to be difficult; things were not meant to be messed up but that's exactly what things had become and it was all his fault.

"Lucas, you messed up, I'm not going to lie to you." His mother smiled at him, "We all mess up, Lucas. All of us. Peyton messed up. Lucas, you messed up, but if you can fix the mess then it'll be okay. If you are truly sorry for messing up then you're trying to fix what went wrong." He nodded, as she placed an hand on his arm. He winced at the sharp jab of pain that shot through him, "And you should be wearing-" She reached into her bag and pulled out his arm sling, "-_this _so you can have a fully functioning arm."

"Thanks mom." He said, putting the sling back on.

"You're a good boy Lucas. You know what's right. You'll fix this, I know you will."

He simply nodded and gave her a shy smile as they went back to waiting.

To be continued...

**AN: I promise to anyone who is reading I will finish this fic. Review if you enjoyed...**


End file.
